Death & Strawberry 2
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Finally, She's back into his life and gave him power again...
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Death and Strawberry 2 = Chapter 459 n Kubo Tite** *I LOPH U POLL! xD~

**Cerita ini = Searaki Icchy La La La~** *setelah bangkit dari kubur dengan mega combo exited parah xD~

* * *

><p>WARNING! SPOILER CHAPTER 459~! SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT DISARANKAN MEMBACA DULU MANGASCANNYA BIAR KALIAN TIDAK PENASARAN DENGAN WUJUD RUKIA SEKARANG! xD~<p>

Jangan lupa tinggal Reviewnya biar Icchy tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian~ :D

Enjoy~ :D

* * *

><p>Death and Strawberry 2<p>

.

_It's been 17 month since the boy named Kurosaki Ichigo lost his power and… his precious Ray of light…_

_._

_._

Kurosaki Ichigo sekarang, bagaikan manusia tanpa nyawa yang hidup didalam dunia yang sudah berputar seperti biasa. _Winter war_ bagaikan angin lalu yang sengaja ditutup rapat dan dimasukkan ke dalam memori yang paling dalam.

Ya, Ichigo hidup tanpa tujuan. Dia menyangkal kenyataan dengan berkata bahwa dia menikmati kehidupan yang tenang tanpa harus bertarung. Dengan begini makanya dia akan bisa hidup dalam sampai akhir hayatnya.

Namun… Ichigo salah!

Penyerangan atas Ishida di malam itu kembali membuka matanya bahwa Ichigo memang menginginkan kekuatannya kembali! Dia ingin bertarung kembali! Dia ingin melindungi sesuatu lagi!

Tapi… bagaimana caranya melindungi tanpa kekuatan?

"_Kami akan membantu mengembalikan kekuatanmu, asalkan dengan itu bisa menghilangkan kekuatan fullbring yang ada dalam diri kami."_

Ichigo pun akhirnya bersedia bergabung dalam kelompok bernamakan Xcution. Bersama dengan Chad yang ternyata lebih dulu bergabung dengan alasan kalau dia, Kuugo Ginjou, mengembalikan kekuatan Shinigami Ichigo seperti dulu.

"_Aku tahu kau menderita hidup seperti ini, Ichigo. Tidak perlu berpura-pura di hadapanku, apa yang kau inginkan adalah kekuatanmu yang dulu kembali, kan? Itulah alasanku bergabung."_

Bahkan saat Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan mengikuti latihan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan fullbring yang ada dalam dirinya. Satu hal yang dibutuhkan untuk membangkitkan tenaga baru itu, kita harus mengingat hal terpenting dalam hidup kita.

"_Ingatlah Ichigo! Ingatlah saat dirimu bangga menjadi seorang Shinigami! Ingatlah masa-masa itu!"_

Masa-masa saat Ichigo menjadi Shinigami…?

Menolong Inoue yang diserang oleh Kakak kandungnya yang menjadi Hollow, duel dengan Ishida, menyelamatkan Yuzu dan Karin dari Grand Fisher, bangkitnya kekuatan tangan kanan Chad, dan juga saat Ichigo menahan serangan Soukyouku di Soul Society.

Semua itu terlalu banyak! Semua kenangan itu terlalu banyak! Bahkan saat Ichigo harus berusaha memutar kembali ingatan yang ada didalam kepalanya. Berusaha tidak mengeluarkan satu ingatan yang menyirat luka begitu dalam kepadanya. Ya… saat dirinya terpaksa harus melihat lenyapnya Rukia dengan kedua matanya sendiri…

Ichigo terus berharap bahwa dengan membangkitkan kekuatan Fullbring didalam dirinya, dia akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatan Shinigami-nya seperti semula. Ternyata, semua itu salah!

Salah… karena ternyata selama ini dia keliru mempercayai orang…

"_Saat Tsukishima menebasku yang kedua kalinya, saat itu pulalah aku sadar dengan tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Dan sekarang, kekuatan Fullbringmu menjadi milikku!"_

Musnah… semua harapan yang Ichigo inginkan selama ini sirna sudah… Saat seluruh teman dan juga kedua adiknya berada didalam pengaruh Fullbring Tsukishima, Ichigo selalu percaya bahwa Ginjou adalah satu-satunya teman yang selamat dari hunusan pedang Tsukishima. Bahkan Ichigo sampai tidak yakin kalau Ishida kini berada dipihaknya karena dia pikir Ishida sudah menerima hunusan pedang Tsukishima.

Ternyata… semua itu salah. Yang menyerang Ishida dimalam itu bukan Tsukishima… melainkan Ginjou!

Ternyata orang yang berada dibalik tindakan Tsukishima adalah Ginjou sendiri! Sejak awal mereka hanya berpura-pura mejadi musuh!

Ya! Ginjou-lah yang menyuruh Tsukishima untuk menebasnya dan mengganti ingatannya sendiri untuk beranggapan mereka sebagai musuh dan menjadi rekan Ichigo.

Dan kini… rencananya berhasil!

Ginjou berhasil menusuk tepat di jantung Ichigo. Seketika itu pula wujud Fullbring yang baru saja dia dapatkan pun perlahan musnah. Kedua mata Ichigo tidak bergeming saat harus merelakan kekuatan yang baru saja dia dapatkan dengan susah payah itu berada didalam genggaman tangan Ginjou.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harapan baru itu hancur sudah, yang ada hanyalah keputus-asaan.

Hujan yang turun mengguyur tubuhnya seakan mengerti rasa takut yang dialami Ichigo.

Tidak! Ichigo membutuhkan kekuatan! Dia membutuhkan kekuatan untuk melindungi teman-temannya! Ichigo perlu kekuatan untuk mengetahui apa yang Ayahnya, Isshin, rahasiakan bersama dengan Urahara dari dirinya. Ichigo perlu tahu semua itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting lebih dari sekedar melindungi!

STAB! Lagi-lagi sebuah pedang bersinar putih bersih kembali menusuk tepat jantungnya. Ichigo kembali tidak bergeming saat mengetahui Urahara dan Isshin muncul di belakangnya.

"_Oyaji… Urahara-san_…" raut wajah Ichigo terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Urahara, begitu juga Isshin, hanya diam memandang Ichigo yang sedang berada dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan dibawah guyuran hujan.

Ichigo memandang lirih mereka berdua dan juga menggenggam erat pedang putih yang masih menusuknya.

"Begitu yah… ternyata seperti ini, yah…" ucapnya begitu lemah disaat guyuran hujan dan juga serpihan kesedihan mulai membasahi wajahnya. Pikirannya masih meyakini bahwa Isshin dan Urahara adalah musuhnya.

"_Baka-yarou_, kami bukan musuhmu," Isshin akhirnya buka suara, "lihat baik-baik, seharusnya kau sudah mulai bisa melihatnya. Lihat siapa yang memegang pedang," sambungnya menyuruh Ichigo melihat siapa sebenarnya yang menancapkan pedang ditubuhnya.

Secercah cahaya seakan membangkitkan kembali harapan kecil yang sempat redup dari kedua amber coklat milik Ichigo. Kedua iris matanya membulat sempurna saat memantulkan satu sosok yang terasa begitu familiar. Ya! Itulah cahaya harapan untuk Ichigo!

Sebuah cahaya yang selalu memberikannya alasan untuk bangkit dari segala keterpurukannya.

"Rukia…"

Rambut hitamnya sekarang terlihat lebih pendek dari terakhir kali perpisahannya dengan Ichigo 17 bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada perubahan drastis di dalam diri Rukia, kecuali… badge fukutaichou yang melingkar dilengan kanannya berlambangkan divisi 13.

Dia, Rukia, hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat wujudnya sudah terlihat sempurna di kedua amber Ichigo. Sang violet menatap jeruk yang masih terpana melihat wujudnya sekarang. Kehadirannya seakan mengeringkan rintik hujan yang tadi turun deras dan membawa kembali semua kesedihan Ichigo. Sebuah cahaya kini terlihat berkilau memberikan Ichigo sebuah harapan baru yang kini dia yakini sepenuhnya!

Ya! Rukia kembali dan sekali lagi memberikan Ichigo kekuatan yang dia perlukan…

Kembali menjadi Shinigami…

.

.

_She's the one who gave him a power to protect_

_she's the reason why he should become stronger_

_She's the one who told him what a meaning of life_

_And she's the only one who stopped his rain_

_Because she's his Ray of Light_

_._

_O.W.A.R.I_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Icchy (exited) corner ~ (WARNING! CAPSLOCK ICCHY LAGI JEBOL GARA2 RUKIA AKHIRNYA PULKAM(?) JUGA KE BUMI) xD~<strong>

SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA!

Serius yah, Icchy exited setengah mampus gara2 chapter terbaru bleach kali ini~ Ohh my godd Kubo~ Why you so pengertian saat diriku tengah berpuasa menahan hawa nafsu tidak membuat lemon dan Fic! *Plak!

Yahh.. berkat itu semangat menulis Icchy berangsur2 kembali naik! AAHHH!

Sialnya, Icchy langsung kena insomnia... belum tidur dari kemarin dan ga bisa tidur... *guling2

Yah... bikin cerita singkat tentang kepulangan Rukia diBleach~ :D

Silakan dibaca saat puasa karena ga ada lemonnya *Plak!* boleh direview setelah itu~ :D

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**

Keadaan Penulis : Terkena penyakit exited stadium 10 xD~


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Death and Strawberry 2 = Chapter 459 n Kubo Tite** *I LOPH U POLL! xD~

**Cerita ini = Searaki Icchy La La La~ *iseng niat chapter 460 versi Searaki Icchy kalo abal yah maklum, saya bukan Kubo Tite ^^a**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! CAPSLOCK MASIH JEBOL AND KEADAAN PENULIS SKRNG BERGANTI MENJADI PENASARAN TINGKAT DEWA KARENA MENUNGGU CHAPTER BLEACH SELANJUTNYA ~ *guling2 <strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Dia kembali…_

_Dia sudah kembali…_

_Akhirnya dia kembali setelah tertidur dalam jangka panjang…_

_Dia… kekuatanku…_

.

.

"Tidak mungkin…!" betapa terkejutnya Ginjou dan juga Tsukishima ketika melihat kembali wujud Ichigo dalam bentuk Shinigami. Penampilannya kini terlihat sedikit berbeda dan juga bentuk Zangetsu terlihat lebih besar dari wujud sebelumnya.

Akankah zanpakutou Ichigo ini masih bernama Zangetsu?

Ichigo masih terus mengamati kembali perubahan wujudnya setelah Rukia menusuk tepat jantungnya dan sekali lagi memberikannya kekuatan. Sedangkan Ginjou dan Tsukishima masih tidak bergerak, mana mereka sangka bahwa Urahara dan Isshin akan muncul dan memberikan sesuatu yang tidak terduga.

"Kita mundur dulu Ginjou," ujar Tsukishima.

"Cih!" Ginjou mendecak kesal karena usul Tsukishima ada benarnya juga.

Mereka pun menghilang dan membiarkan Ichigo yang belum sempet menyerang kembali mereka.

.

_Akhirnya_

.

Hening. Tidak ada satu pun yang mau buka suara sepeninggalan Ginjou dan Tsukishima. Baik Ichigo maupun Isshin sama-sama belum memberikan penjelasan atau pertanyaan.

"Hattcchhiii~!" untunglah suara bersin dari Urahara sedikit mencair ketegangan diantara mereka.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Ichigo?" ucap Isshin, dengan sikapnya seperti biasa kepadanya.

Ichigo masih memunggungi orang-orang dibelakangnya. Bayangan bibir bawahnya masih terkatup rapat. Banyak yang sebenarnya ingin Ichigo tanyakan, namun dia lebih memilih Ayahnya sendiriah yang memberitahu dirinya.

"Lupakan saja, yang penting sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya, _oyaji_…" Ichigo mengacak rambutnya pelan. Tindakan ini sama persis seperti saat winter war dulu. Dan Isshin hanya bisa tersenyum lega karena Ichigo memaklumi keadaannya sekarang.

Isshin berbalik arah menatap seorang wanita mungil yang baru saja memberikan setengah reiatsunya kembali kepada Ichigo.

Kedua amber coklat Ichigo mengikuti arah pandangan Isshin menangkap seseorang dari masa lalu yang sudah lama dia nantikan. Rukia masih tersenyum, bibir mungilnya masih belum mengucapkan sebuah kata. Membiarkan mereka berdua saling menatap dengan penuh kerinduan yang sudah lama terpendam.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum sendu. Sedih sekaligus senang karena bisa melihat kembali Rukia.

"_Hisashiburi da naa_, Ichigo…"

Ah, rasanya sudah berapa lama Ichigo tidak mendengar suara Rukia? Sebuah suara yang selalu memegang harapan untuknya kini terdengar sangat manis di kedua telinganya.

Lagi-lagi, Ichigo hanya bisa memancarkan senyuman penuh arti. Tentu saja tindakannya itu bisa kita nilai bahwa Ichigo senang akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Rukia.

"Yo…" perlahan kakinya mulai menuntun tubuhnya untuk mendekati shinigami mungil yang juga melangkah mendekat.

Hanya sebuah isyarat dari kedua wajah mereka sanggup memancarkan sebuah pesan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka sendiri. Ya, tidak peduli walaupun Isshin dan Urahara seharusnya juga bisa melihat tindakan mereka sekarang. Kini biarkan Ichigo dan juga Rukia ber'reuni' untuk diri mereka berdua demi mempersiapkan pertempuran baru yang mungkin akan terjadi besok…

.

_._

_Finally, she's back..._

_Finally, I can see her..._

_Finally, I can see her smile..._

_Finally, my rain has stopped again, because of her..._

_She... Rukia..._

_And So... the blade shall fall..._

.

.

O.W.A.R.I

* * *

><p><strong>~ Icchy corner ~<strong>

Bwahahahahaha! ga ada mau Icchy tulis sih disini...

Icchy pengen buat aja bagaimana kelanjutan mereka versi Icchy sendiri, but karena Icchy mau mencoba menulis dengan gaya Mas Kubo, Icchy ga masukin adegan romance IchiRuki... and mencoba ga bkin mereka OOC

Gimana menurut kalian? Ichigo sama Rukia ga OOC kan? *semoga saja ga...

Hmmm... Icchy sih sebenarnya paling males kalo disuruh buat Fic berdasarkan canon, karena menurut saya sih canon itu hanya ditulis atau dibikin sama pengarangnya sendiri... dan kita sebagai author adalah mengekpresikan cerita lain berdasarkan sudut pandang kita sendiri *Plak!

Yahh, well... Icchy ga nyangka lho fic ini dapet banyak review *walaupun semuanya kebanyakan karena Rukia kembali -BUag!-

Akhir2 ini Icchy lagi seneng bikin ending menggantung... wahhahahaa...

and ending di chapter ini sedikit mengulas kembali chapter 423 'Farewell Sword', yah kurang lebih mirip lah *maksa

Icchy mau SAY ARIGATOU buat yg bersedia me-review fic singkat yg abal ini :D~

**Hikari-Kiddo**

**Nana**

**Tsuki-onna de' Dark Moon**

**Ai-chan Lieru**

**Arashi A.M.N.O.S**

**Malas login tp pengen ngreview**

**Chancha D'Black Angel**

**choco purple**

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Shirayuki Nee**

**Yu**

**Jee-zee Eunry**

**Lenalee Felixia**

**delalice**

**Zanpaku-nee**

**Fujita Hoshiko**

**nenk rukiatake**

**sava kaladze**

**Nakamura Chiaki**

**rieka kuchiki**

**Sayuukyo Akira Recievold**

**chessa**

**ika chan**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**curio cherry**

**Kurosaki Na na na**

**ShiroiMoon-KuroiSun**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**Kuma**

**arichan**

**Fukushima**

**Aiyuki Akira**

**Wi3nter**

**Gokudera J. Vie**

**Shirayuki Umi**

**n KAMU yg membaca cerita ini :D**

Terima kasih karena sudah berkenan mampir membaca cerita Icchy *kluk~

Well, chapter kali ini boleh direview lagi *ngarep

Sekian, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


End file.
